High School Drama Castle
by MissAdorkableShipper
Summary: Set in the future:Jack and Kim have a really great life, married and with their 3 daughters:Alison, Claire and Dianna.But life in high school was never easy, but for them it is harder with a dad ready to shoot any boy who hurt them, Kim being a English teacher and Jack a... seduction teacher? Who are you like: The Queen Bee,Alison, the tomboy,Claire, or the girly cute girl,Dianna?
1. Introduction

Characters of the story

Hi guys, this story first chapter will be posted when I finish Bestie , Sisters or Enemies, so probably on 25 May. Anyways, it will be about Kickin'it characters'children. Here are some informations about their kids:

Dianna Brewer- 15 years

Dianna is your typical girly girl. She always loved pink and never did karate. Di is still doing ballet like she did when she was a child. She has honey curly blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. Di has a twin sister, Claire, but they don't ghave the best relationship mainly because they are really different. Her best friend is Ally, her sister, Kylie and Asher. She has a big crush on Asher

Claire Brewer-15 years

Claire is a tomboy. She loves doing karate and she is a first degree black belt. Unlike her sister she hates dresses and heels. She has brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She is like a female varsion of her father, Jack. Claire is rebeliouse and naughty. She loves skateboarding and can't stand soing shopping. Her best friends are Jacob , Jerry and Mika's boy, Kylie ,Milton and Julie's girl, Alejandra , Jerry and Mika's girl and Jake , Eddie and Kelsey's boy. She has a big crush on Jacob.

Alison Brewer- 17 years

Alison is the smart pants of the 3 daughters. She is smart but not neardy. She was a cheerlander since her freshman year and doesn't like using long words. She is the queen bee of the Seaford high and the most loved student there by students and teachers. She can be mean spirited when she wants to be. Ally has 5 best girl friends: Hanna, Ashley, Lucy, Alejandra and Emma, and 2 best boy friends: Zeke and Chris. She is in a relationship with Chris.

Jacob Martinez- 16 years.

Unlike his father, Jacob is loved by all the girls in the school. He is a skater boy , dancer and karate guy. He is a 2nd degree black belt. He has black skater hair ,black eyes and always wears a smirk on his face. He considers Claire his little sister and has a crush on Hanna. He loves flirting a lot, but he never cheats when he is in a relationship. He does karate with Claire, Layla, Lucy , Zeke, Jake and Chris at Bobby Wasabi martial arts academy , where the sensei is Jack.

Asher Lee- 15

Asher always liked Dianna. He is your typical surfer boy , who is always relaxed but he pays attention to school. Lucy is his sister. He has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Even he is a freshman he always hangs out with the juniors and seniors. His best friend is Jacob. He doesn't trust a lot of people but he is really loyal and funny.

Chris Sue- 17

Chris is the bad boy of Seaford and this is why Jack doesn't like Alison being Chris'girlfriend but trys to not show it. He has brown curly hair and green eyes. He loves rock n roll and karate. He is a brown belt. His friends are Asher, Ally , sometimes Jacob, Lucy and Claire.

Alejandra Martinez- 15

Everyone knows her. She is a pro dancer and loves to flirt. She is a bad girl and nobody is as cool as her except Ally who is her best friend along with Hanna, Lucy and Emma. She has black hair and black eyes. Her brother is the most annoying person for her because he is over protective about her and boys. This is why she doesn't have a boyfriend: Jacob is scaring them off. She has a little crush on Zeke but she knows the thing that Zeke is with Hanna.

Well I hope you like the main characters, the others will be presented in the first chapter. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- This is it: a new year!

**AU: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but anyways this is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it. I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

Everything was amazing between the wasabi warriors. They were happy and still the crazy family…but now with children…. I am mean teenagers…. They don't really enjoy being called children but whatever. Jack was now the main sensei at Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy and Kim was a teacher at Seaford high. Anyway let's get started….It was a silent morning in the Brewer household…. Wait? Silent? How is it possible?

BOOOOOM!

I knew it should happen something….

"Moooommm, Amy took my mobile!" Claire shouted angrily. It was like 6 in the morning and Jack was sleeping like dead, well he was snoring but that doesn't counts.

"But I need to call Kylie!" Dianna shouted back. Kim sighed and continued cooking, this was happening every day. "Dia, why don't you call Kylie on your own mobile" Kim wasn't going to lie but she really didn't know how to cook but with Jack sleeping and she being hungry she had to cook.

"Because Ally took mine to make some selfies with her bitchy friends. Hers is at the store it broke, dad took it there yesterday, but mom, are you sure we should eat that?" Dianna pointed at the burned pancakes.

"I think I should take a banana. I am hungry plus I have to skateboard now to school."Claire said taking one of the bananas.

"Claire, sweetie, are you going to school dressed in pj?" Kim asked while she was washing the dishes.

"Why did you tell her, mom? I would have loved to see her embarrassed in front of Jacob." Dianna crossed her arms sadly. Claire glared at her.

"Jacob as in Jacob Martinez?" Kim asked surprised. Claire nodded shyly while her cheeks were burning.

"Then come with me to choose your clothes. He will drool over you" Kim took Claire hand and went to the stairs.

"Who will drool over my baby girl?" Jack came downstairs with his arms crossed.

"You heard that but not when I tried to wake you up with a trumpet?" Kim asked.

"What can I say… I am a heavy sleeper. So what were you saying about a boy drooling over you?" Jack asked when he walked in the kitchen and started cooking some waffles.

"She lovessss Jacob Martinez" Dianna sang while she was watching tv bored.

Claire turned again scarlet red and looked at her shoes.

"It doesn't matter…. He already likes Hanna" Claire sighed sadly. She didn't like to admit it but the thing that Jacob liking Hanna made her feel sad.

"How are you so sure?" Kim asked. She was feeling really sad for Claire, her brunette daughter was feeling down and she didn't know what to think.

"He told me. He asked me what is the best way to ask her out" Claire said still looking at her shoes.

"Awww , Jack, remember when you liked Donna Tobin and you thought she had hot legs?" Kim said a little jealous and Jack turned red.

"How can I forget when you tell me every day? Ohh and I still think she had hot legs." Jack said the last part in a whisper.

"What was that Jackson?" Kim asked really annoyed. She heard. Ohhh Crap!

"Nothing… I love you, Kimmy?" Jack said scared, he tried to say he loves her but it came out like a question.

"I don't know , you tell me" Kim replayed annoyed. "Come on Claire , let's put on you something that boys can drool over you and it can show your legs." Kim took Claire's hand and dragged her after her.

"Wait , Kim…" Jack started.

"You scrowed it badly, dad" Dianna replayed bored.

After ten minutes the girls and Jack were ready to go to the school. Jack was driving them there. Claire was dressed in a batman crop top, denim short shorts, a denim jacket, black boots and a black cap with golden letters (**link on my profile). **Dianna was wearing a high black skirt, a turquoise shirt and of course black heels (**link on my profile)**. Ally was wearing a black and golden top, short shorts and black flats (**link on my profile). **Claire was texting Alejandra, Ally was making her manicure and Dianna was looking out of the window. Jack was trying to say sorry to Kim but she had her headphones in her ears. When they arrived Kim went in her classroom to get ready for her lesson.

Claire saw Jacob and Alejandra and went to them while Ally joined her group and Dianna joined Kylie and Asher.

Claire's POV:

"Hey Al, Jacob. Where is Jake?" I asked them. I was feeling confident today mainly because of my outfit.

"He is sick. Do you want to impress somebody, lil sis?" Jacob said and ruffled my hair while he was smiling.

"Like I need to dress to impress, please Jacob , you know me" I said crossing my arms while I was smirking. I was a lot better at lying then my parents. Inside I was feeling down. He really considers me as his little sister.

"We have to go in the gym, the principal wants to see all the students" Alejandra said. We walked there and it was already full of students.

"Attention please" Our principal said but we didn't care and we continued our chat.

"Pay attention, now" We turned around and saw a very good looking man maybe in his 20s. He had baby blue eyes and black instantly shut up.

"Well, now that I have your attention. I am the new principal. My name is Damon Salvatore and this is my secretary, and my wife, Elena. Since now, you all will listen and if you don't then you will receive a paper and you will be out of school. You will have a new subject. It is called Seduction Lesson. This is the new teacher" Mr Salvatore, or mr sexypants said.

Then something unexpected happened. The new teacher walked on the stage and I made big eyes…. My seduction teacher was…. MY DAD!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AU:Hey guys, this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy but it is short. I am really sorry of that.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

Cliare's POV:

I was in shock….My dad a seduction teacher? I was sure something wasn't right. I slapped myself thinking this is a dream and I should get up in any minute. I wasn't sleeping, perfect, just my luck *note of sarcasm*.

"Claire, isn't that your dad Jack?"Al whispered. I nodded quickly and then looked at Jacob. He was too busy staring at Hanna to notice that my dad was out teacher. I rolled my eyes. He was a typical guy. Day dreaming about the girl from the perfect popular group. I hated Hanna! She was pretty with beautiful blonde with caramel highlights hair, baby blue eyes and curves every girl dream to have. Plus , she was smart, funny, sweet and popular. And there's me with your typical brown hair and boring hazel eyes. Don't get me wrong, I like how I look and act but when you compare me with Hanna, I was just your typical skater tomboy girl and she was a goddess.

Al saw my mood swing and then followed my glace at Jacob. She was the only one who know about my crush on Jacob besides my family. She put a hand on my shoulder and I signed. Why didn't I look like a greek goddess? Why didn't I look like Ally or Dianna? I left the gym and went in the backyard. I sat on a bench and put my hand in my hands. I heard footsteps and somebody sat next to me.

"Are you okay, Claire?"A sweet girly voice talked. I looked at the person near me and I saw Hanna. Ohhh just the person I wanted to see. She was dressed in a black tank top, denim short, denim vest, black sandals and a blue rose necklace **(link on my profile)**. Of course she looked good… for the goddess' sake! Does this girl have a bad hair day?

"Mhm" This is one of the reasons I hate her, she is good to everyone and is innocent! She makes you like her without even trying and is pissing me off.

"I had seen you left in no time, what happened?" She even had a British accent. How am I supposed to compete to her?! _You don't have to, Jacob already likes her and he loves you only as a sister_. The worst part was that I knew the little voice in my head was right.

"My dad will be the seduction teacher" This was only a part of what really happened to my mood.

"Yes, I know, you are Ally's sister along with Dianna, you aren't the only one in this mess" Hanna was right.. Uhhh why does she have to be right? I didn't say anything else.

"Do you like Jacob, Claire?"The question hit me like a thunder.

"No, of course not!"I said, in my surprise that sounded normal.

"Are you sure? I saw the way you look at him, is the same way I look to Zeke and Zeke looks at me."

"Y..yes I am sure. He is like my big brother."I started rubbing my arm nervously. "And even if I did he already likes somebody else so it doesn't matter" I bit my lip and looked down.

"If you need anything you can come to me, dear. You are Ally's sister so you are like my sister!"She said and hugged me. That surprised me but I hugged back.

Hanna left. I was happy because of that, but then I saw Jacob. Perfect! Just perfect!

"What did you talk to Hanna? Did she ask about me?" That made me sad and annoyed me.

"So do you think everything is about you? Guess what! It is not! I was sad , but where were you 'big bro'? I am telling you where, somewhere daydreaming about a popular girl that HAS a boyfriend!"I yelled at him angrily.

"Claire… I…"He tried to say.

"Do you think you are the only one who likes somebody whom already has a crush on another person? NO YOU ARE NOT! You are a selfish guy and I am sick of you!" that made him angry.

"And who is that UNLUCKY guy who is loved by the tomboy girl of Seaford High? You are a girl who has nothing a guy could dream off. Why do you think you are single and no guy likes you more than a friend?"He shouted. I think all the school heard him. Now everyone was staring at me and my eyes had tears.

"Claire, I am so…"I cut him off.

"Save it you son of a bitch!"I run in the woods and started crying like crazy under a tree. He was right… he was so damn right….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AU:Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, here it is chapter 3. Hope you like it and I want you to know that I will own Kickin' it when the pig will fly without a plane.**

Ally's POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard shouting. I rolled my eyes, of course Claire got into a fight. Then, I saw something I didn't expect: my sister had tears in her eyes and then she ran off. I walked to Jacob angry, nobody messes with a Brewer, NOBODY! Maybe I am not a karate girl but I still can slap him and make sure that nobody will ever ever stay with him.

"Do you feel good now that you hurt her? You will pay!" I slapped him hard and then took off one of my flats and hit him. HARD. Hanna tried to pull me away but I was still hitting Jacob. Eventually, she took me off him and I put my flap back and then walked into the woods after my sister.

"CLAIRE-BOO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shouted, but the forest was still silent. Then I heard sobbing and I walked in that direction. I saw her under a tree and sat down next to her. She looked at me then hugged me. I hugged her back, after all she was still my little sister. Claire cried for what seemed like hours and I started sobbing too. I am so making Jacob pay for this. (**Listen now to 'You Lost me' by Christina Aguilera, it fits perfect with Ally's POV)**

"Is going to be okay, Boo" I told her. After 10 minutes she stopped crying.

"I hate him and love him so much. Why can't he love me like I love him?" She started tearing again and I felt so sorry for her. "It is so unfair! He is head over heels for Hanna! How am I suppose to compete with her? Ohh right I don't have to because she is better than me at everything, she is fucking perfect!" She cried harder and I cried with her "All I wish is him to love me and then me to broke his heart like he did to mine!" I kissed her hair. My poor little sister. Her first crush doesn't like her and she is in the friend-zone.

"I remember all the good moments with him, when the Martinez household was coming over to our house and I was spending all my time with him playing in the garden, on the swings, in the tree house. When we were hiding from mom and dad in your dressing. I still remember when he taught me how to skateboard and the first time I was about to fell off and he caught me." She cried even harder if that was possible. I stayed silent , I knew she wasn't talking to me she was just talking to herself out loud.

"I was so stupid thinking that it is a chance of him liking me back. I am just his friend. His fucking soul sister. At the first day in the first grade he protected me because some boys were bulling me. He was always there for me, I know him from when we were in diapers and what did he? He broke me and my heart, I just wish I could turn off my feelings because more you care more you get hurt. And the worst part is that all of these I can't hate him. I love him with all my heart. I love him that much and it hurts so bad. Like somebody it rubbing a knife in my heart and he doesn't even see it! You have to be blind to not see the fact that I fucking love everything about him, I love him even when he hurts me" She looked down at her shoes and then she realized that I was still next to her.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Claire nodded slowly. "It is his lost, not yours, boys are like purses: cute and full of bullshit! And remember this: big girls don't cry! He is just a freaking stupid guy who is not worth fighting and crying for! He is not the only guy on the planet! You are young and hot, nobody can stop you and I know how to help you. Now erase your tears and put a ' I don't give a fuck' smile because you are official one of the popular girls" I smirked and helped her get up. Claire smirked at me and then we went shopping, be careful Seaford, we have a new bad girl in town.

Jacob's POV

I was sitting in a café with Jake. I told him about the whole Claire thing. I was really confused! Like my father confused! I really like Hanna….but I may have a small feeling that I may like Claire more than a friend. And it is really awkward, because when I look at her I see a beautiful girl with a smile that makes me melt inside, but at the same time I see a sister. Plus I may love Hanna too! I mean she has everything that a boy can dream of, but at the same I love how Claire is imperfect, cute and feisty, arrogant and funny , at the same time. How in the hell am I going to get out of this situation?


End file.
